You Can't Fight Love
by crazylily
Summary: Alice and Jasper have entered the Cullen's life. It's 1955 in Alaska when Alice meets her first and only enemy, Niki Ghost. What happens when Niki tries to interfere with their tight bond. What will the Cullen's learn about themselves and others. R


Chapter 1.

I could never understand the emotions that coursed through my body when we were close. His demeanor was amazing, and the crescent shaped marks covering his skin made him more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen before.

That could be saying a lot. I wasn't sure how long I had existed this way, as a vampire that is. All I knew is that my visions of the future brought me to the diner on that cold December night. I was so nervous at the time. I had no idea what to expect. I had seen myself there, but had no clue as to why; I only knew I had to meet someone. He was that someone. His tall form was overwhelming, but I knew at once that he was who I was destined to find.

His eyes were blood red just like mine, but unlike my spiky black hair he had shaggy blonde hair. He was tall compared to my short five foot height; probably around five foot eight in honesty, but that didn't matter to me right now. It confused me as to why we were here and still does; neither of us ate or drank like humans. Meeting in a forest would have made more sense to me.

"Jasper Whitlock," I had whispered that night and to my delight he heard me and turned his sharp red eyes to my very own identical ones. "Why are we here?" I had asked the most obvious question. He looked at me with an uncanny smile.

"Who are you?" He had asked. I had refused to answer, and instead took his hand and lead him rather forcefully out the door. He didn't seem to hesitate, but I remember feeling relaxed as we walked through the dark empty streets of the night.

I told him who I was, or what I knew of who I was. I barely remembered being human even then. It was a long night. The next two years were spent traveling abroad. I had a vision in late 1949 of the Cullen family and that's where we are now.

The change has been rather difficult. The Cullen's are a 'Vegetarian' coven. They don't feed off of humans. We are in deep Alaska right now living under the clouds. It's getting easier to adjust now though. We've been here for a total of five years, though it doesn't seem that way, it seems like just yesterday we arrived in Russia to find Carlisle Cullen.

He took us in right away when I explained our situation. In all my immortal years I have never met someone so honest and caring, although our adopted mom, Esme, was just as caring and a protector to us and our three other 'siblings'.

As the story goes the 'sibling' I am closest to, Edward, has existed as a part of the Cullen family for the longest duration, aside from Carlisle that is. If I weren't in love with Jasper I would totally wish for him, but alas that isn't the case. He's a great big brother. It's amazing how comfortable I am around him, he can read my mind, but I am okay with that. Jasper is adjusting to it. He's tall and fast on his feet. I've never seen someone do some of the things he is capable of. Unfortunately he has yet to find love; this is in spite of how many girls are helplessly in love with him everywhere he goes. Carlisle tried to create his mate out of a future queen, Rosalie.

Rosalie is my only sister. She is a little self absorbed. She's got long luxurious blonde hair and is a beauty like no other. She could have had any guy she ever wanted on her looks alone, except Edward that is. She's not someone I would usually associate myself with, but she is family now, and I accept the way she is. She found her soul mate early on in his human form. She was on a ski trip when Emmett crossed her path. She was frightened as hell from what Edward told me, she never had felt that way about someone, not that she would say it. It wasn't until following him, she watched a bear come out of nowhere to try and eat him. She took her steed and sucked the bear dry, then brought Emmett back to Carlisle to change him. It was very selfish I thought, but seeing them now I understand why she did it; if it was Jasper I would have done the same.

Emmett is the jokester in the family. He's a big strong guy with an amazing sense of humor. He balances Rosalie out perfectly. They were honestly made for each other. He never panicked and always stayed pretty relaxed. Jasper loved him for it. It made ignoring the emotions around him that much easier when Emmett was there.

"Edward! Let's go! We are going to be late!" I yelled out the car door as Edward began to jump into the driver's seat of his black 1955 Chevrolet Nomad.

"Chill Alice, we will be there soon enough." Edward responded to me in his cool easy going tone. It was going to be our first day of our second high school experiences. Edward, and I would be starting as juniors, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would be seniors. It didn't take us long to arrive, Edward drove fast despite the snowy conditions that seemed a constant. We walked as a group to the main office, Rosalie and Emmett leading the way.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale, and I'm here with my twin brother Jasper, and my adopted siblings, Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. We need to register for our first day of classes." She said it in a practiced and silky voice that I knew couldn't have been easy to pull off the first couple times her she had done this. The receptionist took in all of our appearances in turn, pausing distinctly on Edward's as he didn't have a girl on his arm, nor did he seem interested by what his sister was saying.

After many moments of silence the receptionist spoke, "Yes, the doctor's children, I got the memo you would be starting today," Edward looked on with a board demeanor I noted, he also seemed to be paying adequate attention to those around him, ensuring our safety I assumed.

"Yes that is us," Emmett responded quietly taking Rosalie's hand in an affectionate manner. Jasper already had mine. This caused the receptionists interest to peak, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay, I have your schedules right here, as requested Mr. Japser Hale will be in classes with Mr. Emmett Cullen, and Miss Alice Cullen will be in classes with Mr. Edward Cullen, are you two twins as well." I exchanged an amused look with Edward before finally speaking for myself.

"No, no, just siblings!" I said in my overly cheerful voice. I was in a good mood today. My visions of today had been clear and concise, they looked more exciting than I could have ever imagined. I also made sure to scope the horizon so I wouldn't have visions during my first day. Regardless Carlisle had clearly ensured our safety by putting Jasper and I with our siblings, I also noted after saying goodbye that we all had lunch together. Sensing my nervousness Jasper put a calming hand on my shoulder to relax me. I smiled in relief and fought to remember my vision from the previous day.

Edward, noticing the gesture and understanding it no doubt spoke up. "It's easier than you could possibly imagine at lunch." I smiled vaguely as we walked off to our first class, PreCalculus. Definitely not my best subject, but I would manage, plus Edward would be there with me, plus knowing the future meant I wouldn't have to pay attention to have the answers to a question. Edward laughed at this.

Class was just as boring as I imagined it would be. I spent the majority of the time looking to the future, occasionally checking back in to make sure I knew what was going on in the class, luckily the teacher mostly just lectured to us.

I didn't see much that was new. During homeroom, of course it's hard to see something new every ten minutes. I looked to my future and Jaspers; I looked abroad at some of the vampires we had met along the way. I looked forward to our next class, history. I loved listening to the stories, but now I liked listening for the mistakes and misconceptions I knew existed. Finally it came time for lunch.

Edward and I walked to a far corner, beating our siblings there by quite a lot. I waited anxiously for Jasper to arrive. It was to my intense relieve and irritation, I hadn't seen this coming, although I wasn't looking for Jasper around lunch, I was looking for his next idle move, and that was during Pre Calc, not history, I hadn't seen nor looked for anything there. Edward spoke before they made their way over. He was being, well stalked, but what appeared to be another vampire.

"Her name is Niki Ghost, she is from a nearby Vampire Coven, they're small, but they do exist. Apparently they are vegetarians like us, just clearly not as strict," He said the last part with distaste as I finally noticed the red glint in her golden eyes. "She seems to have a crush of sorts on Jasper, not that he cares, he's only thinking of you." Just as he said that Jasper finally looked up to our table and walked over slow enough so the humans wouldn't notice the slight job that should have been in his step.

Without saying a word he wrapped his firm arms around me and kissed me softly on the lips. Emmett and Rosalie soon joined us and Rosalie looked mildly amused by Jasper's actions. Another smooth delicate voice spoke up as they approached.

"May I join you?" Her red-tinted amber eyes looked to me with a loathing I could never understand. Jasper tense up slightly then relaxed, knowing his tension could make it worse. I took in her appearance. She was just a little bit taller than me, but still shorter than Rosalie. She had long auburn hair and though she was beautiful, she could have never competed with Rosalie or me. Edward spoke calmly but quietly.

"Niki, whatever can we do for you? I was unaware that you were still in the area, I had sworn you left what, twenty years ago?" Rosalie smirked at her brother's words, as did Emmett. Jasper and I clearly were uncertain of what was going on.

"Well Edward, I didn't realized my coven was unwelcome here still," Her voice dropped down as she continued. "The humans remember nothing of us; they were destroyed after that fiasco." I cringed as the word destroyed, but no one seemed to notice.

"Carlisle will be interested to hear of your return." Rosalie stated, clearly as a warning.

"Yes dear Rosa, I hope he would, send my greetings please," She said nodding at my sister, who now seemed ever so dangerous, Emmett couldn't have stopped her if she wanted to attack. "You have two new additions to your-you call yourselves a family right?" Her words were meant to hurt, but we showed no weakness. Jasper spoke before I did in his low sultry voice, something she seemed to not have heard earlier while stalking him to lunch.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," He used his real name for once. "And this is my lovely girlfriend Alice, who adopted the name Cullen recently." He said pulling me closer to his side. "Niki, would you like to join us for lunch? I'm sure it would be nicer than sitting alone." I smirked, having just seen this in the future while Jasper was talking. I knew he was trying to play nice and diffuse a situation; it made me happy to know he cared that much about me.

"I must decline darling, as much as I would love to get to know you and you're girlfriend," She said the word bitterly. "Better, I must get to the library." And with that she turned and walked gracefully from the room. I turned and looked to my new siblings for an explanation.

"Not here Alice, we will discuss it at home, we have much to tell Carlisle." Edward said, his tone putting the subject to rest. It was clear he was the most dominant of us.

The rest of the day went on with much more boredom and then after that a little bit more boredom. It wasn't until later that night that all the questions in my head began to get answered, and then some more after that.

Chapter 2.

"Carlisle I have information for you." Edward said within milliseconds of walking in the door. Esme and Carlisle strolled in with anxious looks on their faces, clearly not used to Edward's demeanor. "No it's nothing like that. There is another coven in the area." Edward spit the word 'coven' as if it were the devil's play toy.

He went on answering Carlisle's unasked question. I was finally used to these one sided conversations that Edward and Carlisle seemed to have more often than not. "It's Niki Ghost, and Alaina is back with her. They're staying in the area, same place they were last time. Niki has taken a liking to Jasper." To this Jasper let a smile grace his luscious lips. I smirked knowing he found that idea funny. He had found it funny when I said the same thing.

"Is that so, and Jasper how do you feel about this?" Carlisle said, clearly too absorbed in talking to Edward to notice anything different.

"Haha," It was a dry dull laugh. "She's lost it if she thinks I would give Alice up for anything. But clearly it seems like she never had anything to lose." It was unusual for Japser to be so cold I noted, but he was trying to reassure me. Honestly did he think I didn't know him that well.

"Alice what about you? Any visions on her?" I noted as Carlisle asked this that I really hadn't had anything more than glimpses of her everyday life if I even bothered to check. I had gotten bored with her quickly.

I relayed this on to a confused looking Carlisle. I realized how odd this must be. I usually got good glimpses especially when it was a danger to the ones I loved, and this Niki character seemed like a danger to my family. I stopped my thoughts as Emmett began to speak.

"What are we going to do? She can't stay here! I saw the blood in her eyes. They may have been gold, but there was also a hint of red. This isn't right." Emmett said in a deadly calm voice.


End file.
